1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trailer for a livestock chute and more particularly to a trailer for a livestock chute wherein a selectively retractable wheel assembly is mounted at each side of the trailer. Further, this invention relates to a trailer for a livestock chute wherein a pair of cylinders are mounted at the forward end of the trailer for raising and lowering the forward end of the trailer. The trailer also has a pair of hydraulic cylinders mounted at the rearward end thereof for raising and lowering the rearward end of the trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Livestock chutes are used to process livestock such as livestock to perform such tasks on the livestock such as pregnancy checks, vaccinations, tagging, etc. The livestock chutes of the prior art are either portable or permanently fixed to the ground or some supporting surface. The advantage of a portable livestock chute is that it may be moved from location to location to process livestock at those locations rather than transporting the livestock to the livestock chute.
If the livestock chute is a portable chute, it is sometimes loaded onto a flatbed trailer or the like and pulled to the desired location. In most situations, the portable livestock chute must be unloaded from the trailer before it can be used to process livestock. The unloading and loading of the livestock chute is labor and time consuming.
Some prior art portable livestock chutes do have wheels mounted thereon for transporting the livestock chute from location to location but those prior art livestock chutes are not convenient to use and the wheels thereof may interfere with the processing operations at the job site due to the location of the transport wheels at the sides of the livestock chute.